Animal I Have Become
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Request fic for commentdacat. After the DNA infusion ray fires off randomly, the gang has to search for a new Mew, who turns out to be Zakuro's brother. But there's more to this than meets the eye, and someone has an evil plan to use Kiba... COMPLETE
1. Into the Rush

**Animal I Have Become**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** This is request fic for comentdacat.

**Nyoshi:** Disclaimer: Cannon characters belong to Mia Ikumi, story plot belongs partly to T.A.R.N.S., and Kiba and the other half of the plot belong to comentdacat. Lyrics are by Aly & AJ.

* * *

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,_

_Be every color that you are._

_Into the rush now, you don't have to know how_

_Know it all before you try._

_

* * *

_It started late one night when Keiichiro and Ryou were working in the lab.

"Almost done?" Ryou asked Keiichiro as he closed the program he'd been working on.

"Almost." Keiichiro replied. He was almost done and preparing to shut down the system when suddenly, without warning, the DNA infusion machine shot off a ray of light similar to the ones that had given the original Tokyo Mew Mew their powers.

"What happened!?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know." Keiichiro said as he hastily began typing away at the computer screen in front of him. "I didn't do that."

"Then what happened?" Ryou quietly wondered.

* * *

Ichigo had no sooner walked in the door off the café the next day then Mint had grabbed her and dragged her back to the computer room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo protested as she was fairly dragged along.

"Ryou called a meeting." Mint explained. "He said it was important."

Ichigo sighed as Mint dragged her into the room. "He says that every time."

Ryou scowled at her as she came into the room, and then began speaking. "Last night Keiichiro and I were doing some computer work when the DNA infusion ray went off without warning."

"Why would it do that?" Lettuce asked.

Keiichiro, who had been typing away at the computer for most off the meeting, spoke up. "I finally found a reason. Apparently, someone infected our system with a virus, causing the laser to fire off at random."

"Can you trace the virus?" Ryou asked.

"I'm working on it." Keiichiro said as he continued typing.

Ryou sighed and turned back to the girls. "In the meantime, you girls will have to go search Tokyo and find the new Mew."

"How are we going to know when we've found the new Mew?" Zakuro asked.

"With these." Ryou handed each of the girls a small tracking device, except for Ichigo. "Ichigo, you can use Masha."

Ichigo nodded, then turned to the other girls. "Let's go, ladies."

* * *

Mint sighed as she walked down yet another alley. The search had been going on for more than three days, and there was still no sign of the latest Mew.

Suddenly, some noises behind her made her swing her head around and look back down the alley. Behind her were three teenage punks.

The first boy snickered as he looked at Mint's dress. "Aren't you dressed a bit fancy to be out here?" He asked.

"Aren't you a bit too stupid to know that?" Mint retorted.

"Oh, feisty." The first teen said while his companions snickered. "Let me tell you something, honey. I don't know what you're here for, but whatever it is, you're lookin' in the wrong place."

With that, he and his companions slowly began advancing towards the girl.

Notwithstanding, Mint pulled out her Power Pendant and kissed it. "Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphosis!"

A moment later she was standing there in full Mew attire. Tossing her hands up elegantly, she summoned her weapon. "Minto Arrow." She grabbed the bow, but before she could use it one of the ruffians knocked it out of her hand, sending it sliding further down the alley. In response, Mint kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. She tried to kick the third one, but he caught her foot before she could.

She then tried to lash out with her fist, but the first ruffian caught her wrist. "Slow down, sweetheart." He mocked. "You're not going anywhere."

"Let go of me." Mint fairly screamed. She struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Kiba Firestorm!" A line like the cord of whip, that looked like it was made of red fire, curled down the alley, hitting the first thug and knocking him away from Mint.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Mint punched the third guy, then the whip hit again, this time hitting the second guy. All three of them raced away, vanishing further down the alley.

Mint picked up her Arrow, then turned around so she faced back up the alley. "Who's out there?"

"Are you alright? I've seen those three down here before, and they're nothing that you want to tangle with." As he spoke, the owner of the voice walked out of the shadows. Mint now saw that he was young, about fourteen. He was wearing a red tank top, black pants, and black boots that had red buckles running across them. But by far the most interesting parts of his appearance wear the trim less collar he was wearing, which had a gold pendant similar to the ones the Mews wore attached to it, though his had red instead of pink, and the wolf ears and tail. He also had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Mint asked.

Before the boy could answer, the rest of the Mews came running up.

"Mint are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"We heard that Mint-oneesama transformed." Pudding added.

"And we thought that something might be wrong." Zakuro finished.

Before Mint could reply, the boy spoke again. "Zakuro? Is it really you?"

Mint, Ichigo, and the rest of the Mews looked at Zakuro. "You two know each other?" Ichigo asked.

"He's my brother, Kiba." Zakuro told them.

"Where have you been?" Kiba burst out. "Mom and Dad have been so worried."

"Yeah?" Zakuro asked, anger coloring her tone of voice. "Well, they should have thought of that earlier. And if you tell them where I am," She pointed a finger in Kiba's face, "I WILL hunt you down and maul you!"

Kiba held up his hands. "Okay, okay, calm down; I won't tell."

"Umm…." There was a long moment where no one knew what to do, and then Mint spoke.

"How would you like to come back to our headquarters for a cup of tea and maybe some cake?" She offered Kiba.

"Sounds good to me." Kiba said. "I'm starved."

So the six of them headed back to the café, where Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting for them.

"Did you find the new Mew?" Ryou asked.

"Yep. This is Kiba." Ichigo said.

If the leaders of the Mew project were surprised, they didn't show it. They simply looked at each other.

* * *

"Mmm, good cake." Kiba said as he put another bite in his mouth. He had de-transformed, and was now back in his normal human form, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and blue and white sneakers.

"You guys have an interesting headquarters." He told the Mews, who were standing around, except Zakuro, who was elsewhere.

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled.

"I have a great idea." Mint spoke up. "Why don't you take a job as a waiter here?"

"But Mint, we don't need…" Ichigo began, before she was cut off by the lorikeet.

"Nonsense." Mint told her. "We can always use more help."

Just then, Ryou stuck his head out of the kitchen door. "Are you going to get this café ready to open or not?" He asked.

"Kiba-oniichan wants a job here!" Pudding, already in her waitress uniform, announced excitedly.

"Okay." Was Ryou's response. "Follow me, I'll get you a guy's uniform."

The two of them walked away, and Ichigo went back to the girl's changing room to change into her uniform. When she got there, she found Zakuro sitting on the bench in the room.

"Hey Zakuro, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's been along time since I've had contact with my family." She replied. "It still kind of makes me mad."

Ichigo was confused. "Mad about what?"

"Never mind." Zakuro stood up, adjusted her headpiece, and left the room.

Ichigo stared after her a moment longer, then shrugged and took out her uniform.

* * *

In a hidden underground base not far from the outskirts of the city, a silhouetted figure was staring at a computer screen. He smiled as he looked at the blinking dots on the screen. There was a new one there, a black one.

"Perfect." He reached for a wooden box that was sitting nearby, opened it and smiled again.

"Now it's my turn to act."

* * *

Kiba hung his black-and-white waiter's outfit back up, picked up his backpack, and headed for the door. It had been three days since he had been found by Tokyo Mew Mew, and everything was going pretty well.

"I'm leaving," He called as he walked through the main dining room.

Lettuce was there, sweeping the floor, and Pudding was supposed to be washing the tables.

"See you tomorrow." Lettuce told him.

"Goodbye, Kiba-oniichan!" Pudding exclaimed.

Kiba waved goodbye and headed for the door. He headed out to the sidewalk, turned right and began walking down the street. He had gone a few blocks when he suddenly heard a cry of "Help!"

Darting down a convenient alley, he shouted, "Red Wolf, Metamorphosis!"

A moment later, he reappeared, this time in his Mew form. He turned and raced towards the direction of the call.

He turned down another alley, in the direction he'd heard the cry come from.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He asked as he turned down the alley and slowed to a walk.

"Help…" Came the feeble reply.

Kiba turned to his left to see someone laying there. Cautiously, he approached the prone figure.

Before he could do anything, the person, a middle age man, sprang up and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kiba protested.

"I'm finishing what I started." The man replied. He held up his other hand to reveal a modified Para Para. He released his grip on the jellyfish-like creature, which flew up to Kiba and absorbed itself into him.

Kiba gasped, then his eyes closed and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The man smiled. "Excellent. My plan is going exactly as I wanted it to. Goodbye, Kiba Fujiwara. We'll meet again."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Hmm...I'm not sure if I like this story or not. I think I do.

**Nyoshi:** I guess we'll find out. Once again, this is a request fic.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Well, I'd love to stay, but I have several other things to do this afternoon, so I gotta go. Oniichan means older brother, and Oneesama means older sister.

**Nyoshi:** Anyway, please review and tell us what you thought, and we'll see you next time.


	2. Animal I Have Become

**Animal I Have Become**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_So what if you can see_

_The darkest side of me_

_No one can ever tame_

_This animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_This animal I have become…_

* * *

Far away, he could hear a moan. It took him a moment to realize he was the one moaning.

It was the voice that brought him back to Earth.

"Well, it's about time you woke up."

Kiba opened his eyes to see himself in someone's bedroom, in bed. Leaning against the doorframe was none other than Ryou.

"Ryou?" He asked. "How did you…what happened? Where am I?"

"You're back at the Café." Ryou told him. "Keiichiro sent out an alert that you had transformed, so I went to check it out. When I got there, the only thing I found was you, passed out in an alley."

"Umm…. Yeah, I was kinda tricked, see, someone said they needed help, so I followed them down there, and…" Kiba started to explain, but then stopped.

Ryou frowned. "So someone just tried to lure you down there?"

"Yes." Kiba said, quickly deciding not to tell Ryou about the Para Para.

Ryou shrugged. "I wonder what that was all about." Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

During the next couple of days, Kiba helped out at the Café and seemed just fine. Then, on the third day, things started to change.

Keiichiro had finished making all the cakes would be needed the day's business, and decided to go back to the lab and keep working on tracing the origin of the virus. However, he was rather shocked when he walked into the lab. It looked like the place had been ransacked. Equipment was beat up and broken, and some of it looked like it had been attacked by something with claws.

It was later that afternoon, after the mess in the lab had been discovered. Kiba had been sweeping the floor, but he was getting slower and slower about it…

"You're slowing down." Zakuro pointed out bluntly.

"I dun feel so good." Kiba admitted as he set the brown down. "Do you think Ryou would mind if I just went home early? My head is killing me."

Zakuro shrugged. "Go ahead. You can make up the work later."

"Thanks." Kiba told her as he started for the door.

* * *

Kiba, now back in his normal clothes, was walking down the street when he heard something.

_Kiba…I know you are there…listen to me…_

For a moment he stopped, then shrugged it off and kept walking.

_I know you are there…_

Starting to feel nervous, Kiba began walking a bit faster, then just started running.

_Run, run, run, as fast as you can. But you still won't get away…_

He was passing through a deserted part of Tokyo now, and for some reason starting to slow down. His vision was also starting to fade, fading to black.

_You'll never escape..._

* * *

The girls were working in the café the next day when Keiichiro came out of the lab to talk to them.

"I managed to trace the source of the virus." He told the girls. "Now, does anyone know where Kiba is?"

Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo and Mint all shook their heads no.

Ryou, who had been listening to the conversation, turned to Zakuro, who was working the register as usual. "Do you know where Kiba is?" He asked her.

"When I last saw him, he told me he didn't feel well and was going home." Zakuro told him. "I haven't seen him since."

"Maybe he got sick." Lettuce suggested.

"Or maybe I can help you figure out what happened." Keiichiro spoke up. "I found the location of whoever put that virus in the computer. I purged out the virus and downloaded the coordinates that it was sent from."

Ryou turned to Ichigo. "You and the rest of the Mews should go check that out."

* * *

And that was how, and hour later, the five girls, in Mew form, found themselves moving through a very seedy and deserted part of Tokyo.

"Umm… is it safe to be here?" Mew Lettuce asked as she followed Ichigo and Zakuro down one of the back alleys.

"Technically, no." Mint told her. "However, we are Mew Mews, and there is safety in numbers."

The five of them stopped in front of a decrepit factory door.

"Well, we're about to confront the person who infected the computer, turned Kiba into a Mew, and is quite possibly responsible for his disappearance." Mew Ichigo said.

"Who told you that last part?" Mint asked her.

"Ryou." Ichigo admitted, and then asked, "Everyone ready?"

The other Mews nodded. At Ichigo's nod, Mew Zakuro kicked the door in, and the Mews burst into the building, weapons in hand.

The building was silent, and then came a sound of one person clapping.

The girls relaxed, then turned around.

Sitting a chair next to a large computer console was a middle age, slightly bald man, who was slowly and deliberately clapping.

"Who are you?" Mew Ichigo demanded.

"My name is Kagakusha. I am a scientist. Or I was, until I decided to try my hand at taking over the world."

"What!" Mew Mint exclaimed as Mew Ichigo fairly shouted, "We won't let you take over the world!"

Kagakusha sat there, a smile playing around his lips. "Oh, it's not me you're going to have to stop. It's him."

The five girls were shocked when Kiba, in his Mew form, walked into view a moment later. Then, Mew Lettuce breathed a sigh of relief.

"It is good to see you again, Kiba-san. We have been worried." Mew Lettuce told him.

Kiba didn't respond.

"Pudding thinks something is wrong with Kiba-oniichan!" Mew Pudding exclaimed.

Upon looking closer, Ichigo realized that Pudding was right. Kiba's eyes were yellow, and his fingernails had grown longer.

Ichigo wasn't the only one who noticed. "What did you do to him?" Zakuro coldly demanded.

"Well, you Mews are always able to stop everything that's come at you. No matter what monster, you can always stop it. So I decided that I wanted my own Mew to help me take over the world." Kagakusha explained. "Planting the virus in the computer was a stroke of genius. I didn't really care who got infused, I just hacked the Café's computer afterward and hunted the person down. Now I have my own Mew, who will obey my every command. Now, Kiba,"

Kiba who had been standing there silently and stoically for the entire exchange, now stiffened, waiting for an order.

Kagakusha smiled. "Destroy the Tokyo Mew Mew."

The Mews, minus Zakuro, looked shocked.

"Kiba Firestorm!" Kiba pulled out his whip, and began attacking the Mews.

* * *

… _no one can ever tame this animal I have become…_

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S:** Ooh, drama.

**Nyoshi:** T.A.R.N.S is _still_ not sure whether she likes this story or not.

**T.A.R.N.S:** Still openly declaring the fact that this is a request fic. Song lyrics belong to Three Days Grace.

**Nyoshi:** Please review this fic, and we'll see you next time for the conclusion!


	3. See You Again

**Animal I Have Become**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Kiba Firestorm!"

Mew Pudding leaped out of the way, and managed to avoid the blast that Kiba sent at her.

"Zakuro…" Ichigo looked at the wolf girl, uncertain of what they should do. Kiba was Zakuro's brother, after all.

"We will have to do what we must." Zakuro replied stiffly.

Ichigo nodded. "Let's go Ladies! For the future of the Earth, we serve!"

"This planet won't have a future." Kagakusha said from where he was sitting. "This planet will be mine."

"We'll see about that." Mint said as she tossed her hands up elegantly, throwing two blue energy rings up into the air. "Minto Arrow!"

Lettuce summoned her castanets. "Lettuce Castanets!"

"I'm sorry, Kiba," Mint muttered under her breath as she caught the bow and arrow. "Ribbon…Minto Echo!"

Lettuce followed the attack a moment later. "Ribbon…Lettuce Rush!"

Kiba dodged both attacks, then pulled his whip back out. "Kiba Firestorm!"

Lettuce and Mint screamed as the blow sent them flying.

"Pudding is tired of this!" Pudding proclaimed to no one in particular, then summoned her Pudding Ring.

"Ribbon…Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding sent the blast flying, and caught Kiba in it.

"Yes! Ichigo cheered. "Good job, Pudding."

Pudding smiled, then gasped a moment later, as Kiba used a fiery blast from his whip to escape the Inferno.

"Ha!." Kagakusha mocked. "You'll never be able to win! The Para Para control is working perfectly."

_Para Para? _Ichigo's eyes widened as she realized what she had just heard.

_If it's a Para Para that's making Kiba do this, then I can stop it! _

She looked around. Lettuce and Mint were ready to fight again. Zakuro was still standing there. Pudding was waiting to see what the other girls would do.

"Buy me some time. I think I can stop this." Ichigo told the other girls.

They nodded, and began attacking again, all except Zakuro, who waited.

The Mewberry rod flew up, and attached itself to Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. The pink catgirl began her attack prep as the other girls continued fighting.

Kagakusha, however, sensed what Ichigo was about to do. "Stop her!" He ordered Kiba.

Kiba sent the other three girls flying, then attempted to jump up and grab Ichigo, but before he could, he found himself wrapped up in a purple whip line.

"Sorry, brother, but it's for your own good." Zakuro said as she stood there, holding the handle of her Zakuro Whip.

"Ribbon…Strawberry Check!" Ichigo completed her attack, separating Kiba and the Para Para.

"What have you done?!" Kagakusha shrieked.

"Stopped you, that's what." Ichigo said as she dropped back to the ground.

Meanwhile, Zakuro pulled Kiba to his feet.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Long story short, you were being controlled by that evil scientist." Zakuro indicated the scientist with a nod of her head. "But we freed you."

"So what now?" Kiba asked as he pulled his whip back out.

Zakuro smiled. "Let's show him the Fujiwaras feel about being used to destroy the world." She said as she pulled out her whip.

Kiba smiled and gave a nod, then the two began charging up their attack.

"Twin Wolves Blast!" The shouted in unison as they attacked.

The blast sent Kagakusha flying.

"I guess he learned it doesn't pay to take over the world." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. "Can we go back to the café now? I'm starving."

* * *

"It's to bad you're leaving. We'll miss you." Lettuce said.

The group was standing outside the café. The girls were getting ready to open the place, and Kiba was getting to leave.

"Yeah, but I'll be back." Kiba promised. "You haven't seen the last of me yet. But right now I want to travel around, see the sights, maybe even save the world a couple of times."

"Pudding will miss Kiba-oniichan." Pudding said as she held out her hand.

"Don't worry, Pudding." Kiba said. "Like I said, I'll be back."

Mint blushed. "Thanks for saving me, back when we first met."

"No problem." Kiba told her.

Next was Ryou. For a long moment, the two boys looked at each other, then Ryou allowed himself a small smile. "You did well."

"Thanks." Kiba said with a nod of his head. "Take care of my sister while I'm gone."

He pulled out his Power Pendant and shouted, "Red Wolf, Metamorphosis!"

A moment later, Kiba was standing there in his Mew form. He grinned at the group, called, "See you later," to them, then jumped up to the roof of the café and started jumping away across the roof tops.

Mint stared after him for a moment. "He's so cool." She sighed, then turned to Zakuro. "You have to get his address for me."

"Looks like the love bug bit Mint now." Ichigo teased as the group headed back into the café.

"Yeah? Well what about you and Masaya? And He was the Blue Knight!"

"That's nice." Ryou cut in. "Get back to work."

"I wonder," Mint said as she and the other girls headed for the changing room to change into their uniforms. "After that whole Kagakusha incident, do you think Kiba will be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Zakuro assured her. "And he promised he'd come back. And he always keeps his promises."

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S:** Hmm...not bad, not bad at all. Three and a half out of five stars.

**Nyoshi:** Um, T.A.R.N.S., you just rated your own story.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I know. And thus ends the request ficcy. Because I could not think of any song lyrics to use for this chapter, I finally decided not to put any in. So there. Anyway...

**Nyoshi:** Please review and tell us how we did!


End file.
